Remembrance
by Fuyu no Sora
Summary: Sachiko thinks fondly of Yumi and the time they spent together.
1. Memories of times past

Blast. I had forgotten (what an airhead I am sometimes, really...) completely to announce that, of course, I own nothing. The series Maria-sama ga Miteru and all it's characters are the property of Konno Oyuki and everyone who licensed it. Please don't sue me...

* * *

The sky was tinted a deep blue; clouds that seemed to have been carefully brushed, as if by a painter who did not want to ruin the perfection of the intense azure, made it seem more less infinite. As if by extending out a hand, one could catch a stray cloud; as if it wasn't out of reach. The time was summer and the intense heat almost unbearable. A lone, tall figure stood in front of a white-colored marble tombstone that was shaded by a large, strong cherry tree. The evening's breeze played softly with the figure's long, black-colored locks as the figure's deep blue eyes remained captive by the name on the aforementioned gravestone. The quietness of the summer afternoon was broken as a name escaped from the young woman's lips.

"Yumi."

Indeed, the name that had been carved into the whiteness of the stone had been that of Fukuzawa Yumi, deceased not too long ago in an, ironically, beautiful day in spring. The elegant young woman that had come to visit her was Ogasawara Sachiko, president of the Ogasawara Group of Companies and, until her death day, Yumi's lover. As she stared at her beloved's grave, she lost herself in a mental monologue addressed to the girl that should've have become her wife.

'_Yumi. I know I said I wouldn't come back until tomorrow but I couldn't help myself. Whenever I'm not working or at home, it seems my feet guide me here to be with you. Or at least closer to you. It has been some time now, since you gave me your last smile, since your eyes last locked with mine, since you last said "I love you." to me, and even though time passes, the pain doesn't diminish in the slightest; do you think it's because I do not want it to? _

_I think of you every day. At work when I have a few minutes to catch my breath, at home when I walk without direction in the gardens that you loved so much, when I read a book that we once read together, whenever I stop trying to busy my mind with something you're the first thing that comes to me. I see your smiling face and I remember all the times we spent together; when that happens I can't help but feel an overwhelming sadness and it takes all my self control to not break down and start sobbing uncontrollably. _

_Where are you now? I hear your laughter echoing through the halls and filling everything with a happiness that only you could give. In my mind's eye, I still see you playing on the piano of my childhood; again and again the melody we played as a duet all those years ago resonates throughout the house that until not so long ago was our home. I search for you in ever look; I think I see you every time a child beams a smile. It's not fair. You were still so young and we were supposed to have many, many years ahead of us. If only you knew how much I miss you. I still curse myself for not having noticed earlier; if I had then maybe your sickness wouldn't have gotten the better of you and we wouldn't be here now…Maybe we would still be together._

_I sigh and try to push aside the 'if's and 'why's that invade my mind. If I know you, right now you'd be telling me that it's pointless to keep dwelling in the past and that I should look forwards, into the future. But how can I let go if half of what I am is now gone? That fateful day, in which time stopped for you, you took my heart with you. _

_Yumi, I don't know what I should do but I'm sure that, in time, I'll stop feeling sorry for myself and be able to look back at the time we shared together without wanting to tear my heart out or scream at the top of my lungs in pain. For now, however, let me mourn you a little longer. If this grief is the last link I have to you then by all means I want to keep it for some time. I know that wherever you are, you are watching over me now and that gives me the strength to keep going, against my will, forwards, like you would like me to do._

_I've stayed too long. You don't mind, do you? I want to keep this moment for a few more minutes, and then I'll go. Our friends are kindly trying to distract me by inviting me all the time these days. After much insistence from the part of Onee-sama, I finally promised I would go with her and Sei-sama somewhere I can't remember. Can you believe it? I recall the time they announced to us that they were a couple, I was happy for my Onee-sama and you were so shocked that for a moment I wondered if you had passed out in a standing position with your eyes open. I must admit that the announcement floored most of our friends. Eriko-sama simply smiled and congratulated them, Rei and Yoshino-chan looked at each other, completely taken aback while Shimako also congratulated them. Touko-chan and Noriko-chan politely gave them their best wishes although they didn't know entirely what was going on. After what seemed like a full ten minutes you finally caught yourself and, with that adorable embarrassed blush of yours, you were the last to comment on it. Sei-sama obviously took the opportunity to tease you and, as always, you fell for it. You ended up so red that I'm sure if someone had compared you to a tomato, the vegetable would've have been put to shame, you looked so cute…_

_I lost myself in my memories again didn't I? It's been happening often these days, but I can't help it. My best days where when I was with you. You opened the door to a world that I never could have imagined. In there time was non-existent and there were no fight, no rules and regulations, nothing was forbidden. Only our love reigned and, for me, that was more precious than all the power and wealth of the world. _

_Without me realizing it, the sun is already about to set. I've really stayed too long and will probably be late for meeting with Onee-sama. She'll surely scold me but oh well. I'll come to visit you again very soon, Yumi.'_ And with that last thought, Sachiko turned around and slowly walked away, leaving behind her two beautiful roses. One a pretty pink and the other a deep red with a small bud growing on its stem.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

If anybody wants to throw tomatoes, carrots, or any other type of vegetable at me for this, then by all means go ahead and do so. I think I deserve it after having killed poor, innocent Yumi-chan =/. It really wasn't my intention, honest! I was sleepily sitting in the library during my lunch hour before a History lecture and somehow this came to mind. I began writing and it somehow ended up like this. Even though I like Sachiko and Yumi together (alive of course…), to my great chagrin I haven't been able to think up a good idea for a story. Suggestions? Flaming comments?


	2. What the present brings

Due to a terribly amusing commentary that had me laughing for a good five minutes, I decided to get off my lazy bum butt and write out a continuation to this 'was-meant-to-be-a-one-shot' fic.

Standard disclaimers apply…although I think it's sort of pointless that we mention it since, if any of us owned Maria-sama, we probably wouldn't be writing fanfics and instead we would've ordered for a full make-out session of Sachiko and Yumi, Sei and Youko, Rei and Yoshino, Shimako and Noriko and Eriko and Yamanobe-sensei to appear in the series already, XD!

Now after that also pointless commentary, please enjoy the second half of this fic.

* * *

Sachiko walked to the entrance of the graveyard distractedly, thinking only of the girl whose grave she had just left; her thoughts full of gloominess and assailed by a darkness that was almost soul-consuming.

So utterly lost in her thoughts was she that she walked right past a couple that was leaning against a yellow beetle's driver's door without even glimpsing them.

"Oi! Sachiko!" A voice called and the girl turned around, suddenly awakened from her reverie at the sound of her name. She was met with the sight of an overly-energetic blonde and a much calmer and elegant black-haired girl looked back at her, waving lightly. She walked the short distance that separated them and apologized for not having noticed them.

"I was-" but she didn't have the chance to finish as Mizuno Youko cut her off.

"-Lost in thought. Yes it seemed that way. Don't worry Sachiko, we understand."

Sachiko sighed heavily "I supposed you came to make sure I would not break my promise this time…?" she was addressing more her older sister than Sei, knowing that, most probably, the blonde had tagged along only to help Youko on her master plan of making sure she wouldn't be able to excuse herself out of having dinner with them.

"You could say that. It's more like we just wanted to make sure you were alright. As always, Youko knew you'd probably try to skip dinner so I suggested we go looking for you. I voted for looking in your hideout but she dragged me here. She even drove." The grey-eyed one commented, feigning a hurt look at the mention of being forced to sit on the passenger's side of her baby. Normally, Sachiko would have laughed at this but since _THE_ day, she couldn't find it in her to laugh. Nothing seemed half as amusing as it used to do, so she mustered a smile for the sake of her concerned friends.

"Well, you caught me. I didn't really plan on skipping out on you. I…ran late while visiting Yumi." Another heavy sigh left the girl and her eyes darkened again…dangerously. Hazel and grey locked for a second as their respective owners turned to look at each other in concern.

"Let's go before anything else happens…" Sei proposed, raising her hand as if she was back in high school and asking for permission to speak.

"Motion passed and about to be carried. You drive though." Agreed her ebony-haired partner as she helped Sachiko into the car and put her seatbelt on for her. Ever since she had come back from her hideout after Yumi's death, she had been much less concerned for her safety than what was tolerated by the older girl's nerves. Not long after, the car roared into life and they sped out of the cemetery at a speed that made Youko bonk the driver's head lightly, obtaining a grin and a sheepish "Sorry, sorry."

"So where are we going, Onee-sama, Sei-sama?" the blue-eyed CEO asked, slightly curious as to where they were heading.

"That's for us to know and you to find out, Sachiko. It takes a little while to get to our destination but I'm sure you'll like it." And with that, Mizuno Youko-san gave a response that revealed nothing at all but that was irreproachable all the same. Since there were so few things that her petite sœur liked these days…

After the small exchange between the former members of the Red Rose Family, the rest of the trip was made in comfortable silence. Sei concentrated on the road ahead and, for once in her life, was driving carefully. Usually she would mind how she drove if Youko was in the car but never to this extent. As for Youko herself, she had a mysterious smile upon her lips that back in her Lillian days as Rosa Chinensis would mean 'trouble' or 'plotting' maybe even 'mischief' when she was in a good mood. Meanwhile, Sachiko had her head propped on her hand, her looking out the window but not really seeing what was there. Once again she was lost to her thoughts and only made a half-hearted impersonation of someone who is captivated on the passing scenery. Ten minutes passed, soon followed by another ten but to Sachiko it had only been a minute when she was snapped out of her thoughts, _again_, by Youko.

"Sachiko, we've arrived."

At the words, she elegantly climbed out of the car and finally noticed where they were, her eyes became impossibly wide. They were standing in front of the Lillian Girls' Academy's front gate. Sachiko was immediately flooded with memories of the time she had spent with Yumi here; their first meeting, the day she made the younger girl her sœur, their first Valentine's day, their half-day date, and many others came to the overwhelmed young woman's mind and she had to lean against the car for support or her knees would've given way under her. She was shaking thoroughly and had to force herself not to give in to the sudden urge of bending over and spilling her guts all over the pavement. Being here was a psychological torment and physically exhausting for her. Why would her Onee-sama do something so evil? Why would she bring her _here_ of all places? Why? Why?! WHY?!

"Sachiko." Sei started to go to her but Youko stopped her. She shook her head and went to her younger sister's side. She placed her hand on the taller girl's shoulder and received a look that seemed to accuse her with a mix of pain, anger, confusion and betrayal. The older girl sighed.

"I'm not trying to hurt you here." She defended herself softly. "There's something I have to show you here. I don't intend to torture you, Sachiko. Will you come with me?" The lawyer offered her hand and waited patiently for her petite sœur to make a decision. Feeling as if she would be sick but trusting the other raven-haired one's words, Sachiko took her hand. "Good girl." Youko gave her an encouraging smile as she led the youngest of the group unto the grounds of their former high school, where they hadn't treaded on for the longest time. As they approached the statue of the Virgin Mary, the blue-eyed girl felt more and more the urge to let go of the hand that kept pulling her forwards, turning around and running away. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the fact that Sei was covering the rear end and would probably stop her if she attempted such a stun.

Not two minutes later they were standing in front of the daunting statue where it all began. Sachiko was about to break down in tears.

"Onee-sama, what is this so-called thing you have to show me?" The pleading in her tone made the older girl flinch inwardly but she kept her face composed before taking a deep breath and answering.

"Why don't I let you see for yourself?" and turning to a couple of bushes she called out. "You can come out now."

Before Sachiko's astonished gaze, the bushes rustled for a moment before a familiar form stepped out from behind them. A _very_ familiar form as a matter of fact…

"…Yumi?..."

The black-haired girl's breath caught in her throat and she was unable to speak for what seemed like an eternity. It couldn't be. It was impossible; there was no way on Earth that this could be real. But she was there; Yumi, standing in front of her, wearing a lovely white dress with matching slippers and her hair tied in the twin pigtails that she adored so much. Her face held the same soft smile she remembered and she had her arms behind her back. It was impossible yet so real…Sachiko no longer knew what to believe. She wanted to know if she was dreaming or not, if it was some sort of trick or if she had finally gone crazy and her longing for Yumi had brought a strikingly realistic image of her to 'life' so to speak…She took a tentative step towards the girl, then another, then another.

And before she could go any further, Yumi tackle-jumped her, efficiently knocking them both to the ground and also hitting Sachiko on the head. The latter neither noticed nor cared. Rather, she was thankful, for the pain that was now making her skull throb only served as further proof that she wasn't asleep. That she would not wake up and see that it was all a mocking dream. The tears she had been containing flowed freely from her eyes as she crushed the younger girl to her with all her strength. The brown-haired girl returned the embrace fully; holding onto Sachiko for dear life as she also cried her happiness at being reunited with her beloved.

To the side, Youko and Sei watched happily as the couple reunited. Sei had her arm around Youko's shoulder and the shorter girl rested her head on her wife's shoulder. After what seemed like an eternity, the two girls separated and stood up. The taller one of the duo was a mess of questions, the most important of them being "…How?"

"Long story short, you could say it's a miracle." Responded the chocolate-eyed one and went into a detailed explanation as to what had happened.

"First of all, I wasn't somehow brought back from the grave. That day…I died. I was clinically dead for exactly two minutes." She went straight to the point. "I went into cardiac arrest and because of that, the virus I had stopped spreading any further. When my heart somehow began beating again, the paralysis was fully frozen. I was in a coma for three weeks and that's when the miracle happened. A nurse noted an anomaly in my daily analysis. She went to fetch a doctor and he concluded that the virus was regressing for unknown reasons. He gathered a team and they all agreed with him. Afterwards it was a question of if I would come out of my coma or not. No one told you because of that…" deep brown eyes locked with blue "My chances were of about 17 percent…with such low probabilities of me coming out, why would they give you false hope? Anyway…I woke up. I lived, but my muscles had suffered severe atrophy and I had to go through intense rehabilitation for two months." She smiled at her "That's why I haven't been able to see you until today."

The raven-haired girl sighed heavily as she caught her again in a hug. Then she remembered something and snapped her head at the other couple that looked at them from a short distance. "And I'm guessing you two knew about this…?" she asked while giving them both a death glare that clearly said _'I-can't-believe-you-didn't-tell-me-about-her-before'_

"It was Yumi-chan's wish." said Youko, sighing at doing her best to not give her younger sister an eye-roll.

"I can't believe that!"

"I wanted to give you the news myself. I know it was cruel of me, but it broke my heart seeing you at my hospital bed, looking as if something was destroying you little by little from the inside out. If I wanted to get better faster, I needed to be able to concentrate on getting better…" said Yumi coming to the defense of the older couple before anything else would happen.

"Yeah. And now, with that settled, could you please stop giving us that "You'd-better-be-prepared,-I'm going-to-skin-you-alive" death glare please?" asked Sei overdoing a shudder and backing away slowly from the scary woman for emphasis.

Sachiko scowled and turned to face her other half "You…" she started "…have a lot of explaining to do after we're finished here." poking the girl's nose and getting a hearty laugh. The girl smiled, God she had missed that laugh!

"Anyone want to get dinner?" asked Youko once the ambience was more relaxed.

"Good idea! After not eating for four days straight, Sachiko must be hungry, _ne_ Sachiko-_chaaaan_?" Sei mocked the blue eyed girl. The girl's left eye twitched dangerously as the scowl returned to her face, hesitating on murdering the snickering blonde with her bare hands or waiting until they went to eat so she could slip poison into her food. Meanwhile Yumi was having a fit, fussing over the fact that Sachiko had gone for _four entire days_ without eating. Seeing Sachiko too busy to talk, Youko intervened on her petite soeur's behalf. "She's just kidding, Yumi-chan…although it's true that Sachiko has been barely eating lately…" She trailed off indefinitely and Yumi became even more worried while Sei exploded into a newfound fit of laughter.

That did it. Sachiko was fuming now and she decided to strangle the older girl while she could. Seeing the 'Ogasawara Monster' approaching, the blonde ran away while still laughing madly.

Youko sighed. Her Sei would seriously never change. Then again, despite her younger sister's anger, she felt the ambience had changed for the better. She shook her head lightly and went to join her partner after telling the remaining couple "We'll be waiting." and giving them a warm smile.

Left alone, Sachiko turned her full attention to Yumi.

"Sachiko…forgive me for not letting you know before…please?" She gave her that puppy-dog-eyed look that always (okay, _almost_ always) won her fiancée over. The raven-haired girl contemplated her for a while, examining the face she thought she would never see again. Yumi looked adorable like that, her big eyes wide open, a slight pout on her lips…

Sachiko simply hugged the girl to her heart.

* * *

Feel free to tell me how terrible it is. I'm not particularly good at thinking up 'back from the grave' scenarios so…yeah, this is the best I could do. Sorry =/

As for the whole paralysis-virus-thingy…It's actually true, however preposterous it may seem…My aunt suffered through that and for reasons we still don't know today, before the paralysis could reach her heart, effectively killing her, it regressed. It's weird but that's why they're called 'miracles', right?

Thanks to all the people who kindly left comments and suggestions. It's been giving me some interesting ideas but for now I'm working with a headache so for now I'll go rest. Hopefully I'll be able to write them down soon enough **:3**


End file.
